Snowflake
by xXTheOtakuFaeryXx
Summary: Hatsune Miku was like a snowflake. Always wandering with no place to go. Then there's that one day when they melt before evaporating into the atmosphere. It brings happiness and grief; beauty and yet still an ugly touch. Contradicting feelings brought into children's pure hearts and leaving them longing for them to come back. The only thing is, they don't. Character death!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. But I can buy it, so I don't know if I need to put this disclaimer here or not...**

**A/N: This plot bunny just wouldn't go away! but please review! It would be greatly apprieciated! **

**Snowflake**

**Summary:** _Hatsune Miku was like a snowflake. Always wandering with no place to go. Then there's that one day when they melt before evaporating into the atmosphere. It brings happiness and grief; beauty and yet still an ugly touch. Contradicting feelings brought into children's pure hearts and leaving them longing for them to come back. The only thing is, they don't._

People always expected so much from her. She was everything and anything they wanted; a beautiful, kind teenage girl with a melodic voice and a big heart. An ideal daughter, girlfriend, sister, or friend. But there were so many things that she had to sacrifice to be what everyone else wanted. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to cry, because she knew how precious she was to everyone and the fact that she still kept her feelings from those that cared so much for her broke her into millions of tiny pieces. She was broken; torn apart. The worst part was, she didn't even know how to put herself together again. She loved them, she truly did, but she knew that they wouldn't understand her; they couldn't.

Pairings brought to the Vocaloids only added to her indecision. Kaito was funny and wiped away all of her terrible feelings, but Len was so sweet and made her feelings stretch into happy ones. She loved them both to death, and being forced to choose just one made her want to fall apart and cry in an undignified heap on the floor. But obviously she couldn't. It would ruin her carefully planned image. It wasn't that she was worried about what people thought of her, rather than wanting her fans to be disappointed in her.

The thing is, people are constantly being surprised. They become used to thinking of you some way, never realizing that you were different. It's as if you're playing a part, but when it's over, they still think of you as your character. And then you go and you do something crazy that shows them there's this whole other person with a completely different character that they didn't know existed, and they don't know how to react. To them, they're losing you, and the feelings of loss, they hate it. But they know that they can't do anything, because you're already gone. And while each reaction is different, each tinged with its own emotion, the same idea still ran through their heads- the idea that it was impossible.

Nothing was impossible. Not really, anyway. It is when you believe that you can actually achieve it. She just wished she had mustered up the courage to tell the world, virtual and physical alike, that she was different. That she had feelings of regret. While regret is a natural part of life, there will always be someone who has more than others. Miku just happened to be that someone. Her feelings weren't always kind. That sadness that she suppressed, sometimes creeping up on her and overwhelming her. The fact that she had not told anyone would haunt her forever. And she knew that she could not forget it because every day of her life acted as a reminder of what she had failed to do. She was empty. That's what she was because no one was there and she had no one to remind her of who she was.

Miku loved her fans, and while they treated her so specially, she would give almost anything to be rid of them at times. She wanted to be someone else; to run away and never look back. And sometimes, she wished that she were dead. This was one such time, but the feeling didn't go away. It stayed there, lingering in her mind, though giving her the courtesy of staying behind. So she lay there, coughing up blood on her beautiful turquoise tie and staring out the foggy window, watching the snow fall gently onto the ground. It fell, quiet and cold, with such caring and flying across the open sky without any expectations. Miku wished she were like snow. People loved it when it didn't even do anything. It was just so…special.

She knew she was dying. It was obvious, wasn't it? She was so desperate to disappear, she was willing to throw away her own body to make it there. No one really noticed her; not until the day when she just wasn't there. With a slow, heavy breath, Hatsune Miku closed her eyes and fell asleep. Forever.

**A/N: Sorry I suck at endings. But please please please review! They make me insanely happy! And they help keep me from feeling neglected...**


End file.
